mike_tyson_mysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Losin' It
Losin' It is the thirteenth episode of season two and the twenty-third episode overall of the whole entire series of Mike Tyson Mysteries. Plot Mike and the gang, are at the local park, hosting a special ceremony to honor the 6 month weight loss, of Miles Kleffman (Steve Little ) a local 31 year old man, who asked Mike and the team to help him get into better shape. Miles came up to the stand, and noticed the random strangers applauding him, Mike stated they were his friends, but then Miles stated he had no friends. Then Mike brought the fact that , "seems very depressing, so that we paid these people to cheer for you." Then Mike showed the people, an old photo of Miles, back when he was obese, then weighed him, and then weighed him, and stated that he now weighed 197 pounds. Mike and the team finally, began rolling a document video of their first day working with Miles, revealing he asked them via messager pigeon to help lose weight. Deezy was there to video tape the case (although was claim to be doing poor job with the camera by pigeon), so Mike and the gang were talking with Miles, about some suggestions of how to help him lose weight. Suggestions such as eating more produce, juicing (Mike first mistaken it for steroids), it was then later revealed that Miles still lives with his mother ( Lynn Marie Stewart) who is the soul cause of her son's malnutrition lifestyle, because she afraid if Miles does get into better shape, he will leave her and she will die alone. Mike tries to get Miles a gym membership, they were suggested the platinum membership, which last 36 months, but Deezy suggested a shorter membership, because they did not want to be with the same case for too long. They were given the silver membership, but was claimed to be not as good as the platinum. In the end, Mike and Deezy did not get Miles a gym membership, because Mike dos not have his wallet, and Deezy has bad credit, so they were going to do some basic jumping jacks with Miles instead. Marquess, then brought up the fact, that the real issue with Miles weight problem, was that his mother did not want him better shape, and the needs to confront her, to help them move on with their lives. As Miles was doing his training with Mike, Pigeon then suggested then Miles need to have sex with Yung Hee, because he told them a story, that years ago, back when pigeon was still human, he was once as overweight as Miles, until his father took him to a Mexican whorehouse, there he had sex for the first time. That night changed his life, it boosted his confidence which helped him lose a lot of weight. Although Marquess stated that Pigeon is disturbed, Yung Hee at first thought, about the fact that she was still a virgin, and Miles could use the confidence, and was about to with go with the idea of having sex with Miles, until he vomited on Mikes shoes from the jumping jacks, which grossed out Yung Hee out of it. Mike the claimed that mystery was solved, and before they left, Marquess then told Miles that he need to free himself from his mother. When the documentary ended, they asked Miles how did he successfully lose all that weight, and Miles said that he got a juicer. Then as a surprise for Miles, Mike announced that the team planted a hidden camera in Miles' kitchen, to video tape the many times Miles would cheat on his diet. It started off as innocent midnight snacks, but when Miles' mom come into the footage, everyone watched in horror as Miles beats his mother to death with a frying pan, cut her up into pieces with a hand saw, made the pieces into juice, and then drank her remains. Pigeon then said to Yung Hee, "I told you, you should have fucked him." Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes